February Song
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Lelaki itu belum bangun juga dari tidurnya. Hinata tidak mengetahui selama beberapa tahun ini, hingga tiba waktunya di mana Naruto membuka matanya lagi, memeluknya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat berharga di telinga Hinata. AU/Gift for Hinata Birthday/#121


Lelaki itu tidak membuka matanya padahal ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dia koma dalam tidurnya yang indah. Lelaki itu tidak pernah sekali pun membuka matanya demi orang disayanginya. Tidak ada satu pun orang dia tunggu, termasuk seorang gadis yang ditinggalkannya.

Seakan-akan tahun memakan semua usianya yang semakin hari semakin dewasa dan tambah tua. Lelaki ini koma dikarenakan kecelakaan yang menimpanya beberapa tahun silam, sekitar empat tahun. Selama itu pula, dia sendirilah meminta orang-orang yang mengira dirinya masih hidup untuk menemukan jantung buat gadis dicintainya yang merupakan pasien waktu semasa dia bekerja sebagai dokter pribadinya.

Waktu terus bergulir. Hidup lelaki ini memang masih panjang, tetapi itu bisa berubah jika Tuhan masih berkewajiban memanggilnya pulang, menuju ke hadapannya. Tetapi itu pula, lelaki ini berharap masih berkesempatan bisa hidup dan bisa bersanding dengan gadis disukainya yang sekarang telah menjadi seorang dokter hebat.

Nama lelaki ini adalah Namikaze Uzumaki. Keluarga Namikaze mengira dia meninggal dunia padahal dia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Para dokter terkejut pas Naruto masih bisa hidup, tetapi dalam kondisi koma. Memperingatkan pada orang-orang untuk tidak memberitahukan soal ini pada orang lain terutama keluarga tercintanya. Inilah pilihan di bulan februari, di mana anak-anak menyanyikan lagu ini di halaman RS.

Lagu yang bisa mematikan dan bisa menyembuhkan tergantung siapa yang mendengarnya. Bagi Naruto, lagu ini bisa menyembuhkan dirinya yang terbaring koma. Tetapi bagi gadis berambut biru panjang yang menatap anak-anak bernyanyi di balik jendela, ini lagu kenangan yang sangat mematikan karena mengingat masa-masa di mana dia ditinggalkan orang terkasih.

**..oOo..**

**.**

**February Song**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, miss typo, one-shot. Mungkin fluff, rate T. Deskripsi seadanya. Ceritanya agak nge-gantung, maybe. Gift for Hyuuga Hinata Birthday.

**..oOo..**

Hari menjelang musim dingin, semua orang mengenakan mantel agar terkesan hangat dan menghindari dingin berlebihan. Salju-salju menumpuk di tanah, mengundang banyak anak-anak merupakan pasien untuk bermain-main melempar bola salju. Aktivitas anak-anak ini bisa menyenangkan para perawat dan para dokter yang bekerja.

Tahun ini juga dokter Hinata mengingat kejadian di mana dirinya telah kehilangan orang berharganya di musim ini. Empat tahun menjelang, Hinata berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bisa menjadi seorang dokter menggantikan dokter yang dulu selalu merawatnya. Hingga sekarang, Hinata merawat anak-anak yang dulu punya penyakit seperti dirinya.

Hinata memandangi anak-anak bermain salju, kemudian menyanyikan lagu tidak enak di kupingnya. Berusaha untuk menjauh, tetapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh lelaki berambut biru sangat mirip dengan orang disukainya.

"Dokter Hinata, kenapa Anda selalu kabur setelah mendengar nyanyian anak-anak itu?" tanya lelaki mengintip di belakang Hinata, banyak anak-anak bernyanyi sambil menari-nari di atas tumpukan salju. "Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali."

"Bukan apa-apa, dokter Menma. Aku terlalu paranoid terhadap lagu itu," sahut Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mau mendengar suara itu. "Hanya saja, lagu itu terlalu sedih untuk didengar."

"Ada makna terdalam di lagu itu, dokter?" tanya Menma lagi melirik sekilas Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lagu itu… mengingatkan dia yang meninggalkanku di musim yang sama." Hinata menahan air mata kesedihannya. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku, dokter Menma. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Anak-anak memanggilku."

"Silakan." Menma mundur ke samping, memperbolehkan Hinata melewatinya. Bisa dilihat Hinata menahan kesedihannya yang tidak kuasa dia pendam. Menma hanya bisa berdiri saja tanpa menghibur gadis yang pernah sempat dirawat oleh saudaranya. "Empat tahun memang tahun yang lama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu akhirnya membuka matanya yang seperti langit biru indah namun ada kesedihan di sana. Lelaki berambut kuning emas jabrik sengaja bangun karena anak-anak yang di halaman tadi menyanyikan lagu itu, menyebabkan dia sembuh dan terjaga dari komanya.

Pemilik nama kecil Naruto bangun, duduk di atas ranjang. Sempat melirik, mengamati setiap lekuk ruangan terasa dikenalnya. Menghirup bau obat-obat yang bikin hidung sakit, dan suara monitor menandakan dirinya masih hidup. Lelaki itu pun turun dari ranjang, melepaskan infusnya yang melekat di kulit pergelangan tangannya.

Terasa berbeda saat menjadi seorang dokter, lelaki ini malah jadi seorang pasien. Naruto berjalan-jalan menuju pintu keluar, lalu membukanya. Suara nyanyian merdu dari anak-anak pasien di halaman terasa enak didengar, mengundang dirinya untuk datang ke sana.

Langkahnya melaju menuju halaman yang tidak jauh dari ruangannya tadi. Dia tidak melirik ke orang-orang yang kaget melihatnya bisa hidup dan bergerak. Mereka langsung panic, sontak menghubungi beberapa keluarga yang mengenal dirinya. Dokter yang memeriksanya juga kaget, lega meskipun bertahun-tahun dokter itu merawat dan melindungi karena jasa Naruto sering membantunya.

Sesampainya di halaman, Naruto bisa leluasa mendengar lagu nyanyian mereka bersama para suster yang menemani. Saat Naruto mau mendekati, suara tidak asing mendekatinya.

"Naruto!"

Merasa pernah mendengarnya, Naruto memutar kepalanya dan melihat lelaki sangat mirip dengannya berlari ke arahnya dan kemudian tersenyum. Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kerinduan karena melihat saudara kembarnya datang, memanggilnya.

"Menma."

"Kamu…" tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Menma mendorong dirinya untuk memeluk saudaranya dikiranya telah meninggal dunia. "… ke mana saja. Aku mengira kamu sudah meninggal, Naruto. Ibu dan Ayah histeris saat tahu kamu meninggal. Untung suster menghubungi mereka yang sekarang tinggal di luar negeri untuk menenangkan diri."

"Ibu dan Ayah ke luar negeri?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk saudaranya paling dirindukannya. "Lalu, Naruko?"

Menma menarik tubuhnya dari Naruto, menatapnya dalam-dalam seolah-olah memberitahukan jawaban diinginkan lelaki itu. "Dia pergi ke pedalaman. Lebih memilih hidup sendiri bersama hewan-hewan. Sekarang dia sudah jadi dokter hewan. Sejak kamu pergi, dia jadi pendiam dan tidak berniat pulang ke rumah."

"Hinata?"

Menma tersenyum kecil. "Oh, ya ampun. Kamu masih mengingatnya padahal sudah empat tahun lamanya? Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sudah jadi dokter. Katanya mau jadi dokter terhebat seperti dirimu."

"Benarkah?" Rasa haru membuncah dirinya merasakan Hinata sudah jadi orang luar biasa. "Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja."

"Dan dia tidak mau menikah, lho." Menma terkekeh geli melihat Naruto membelalakkan matanya, menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sepertinya dia ingin terus menyukaimu, dan tidak mempedulikan orang lain yang menyukainya."

Naruto mengerutkan kening, menatap aneh ke Menma. "Kamu menyukai Hinata, 'kan? Aku tahu dari ekspresimu yang tidak serius mengucapkannya."

Tangan Menma terangkat naik, mencubit hidung saudaranya. "Hei, kamu itu sudah mengenalku berapa lama? Aku ini tidak menyukai dia sungguh-sungguh, kok. Aku menyukai orang lain, yang jelas bukan dia."

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti."

"Pergilah temui Hinata. Hari ini ulang tahun Hinata, lho. Hinata pasti senang karena hadiahnya adalah kamu paling dirindukannya." Menma mendorong tubuh Naruto ke depan, membimbingnya ke ruangan Hinata di lantai atas. "Cepat pergi sana!"

Tubuh Naruto terdorong ke depan. Niatnya disemangati oleh saudaranya diiringi lagu anak-anak di halaman. Dimajukan langkahnya menghantarkan dirinya ke tempat pujaan hatinya. Dirinya terasa melayang di awan bersamaan matahari tersenyum kepadanya.

Setelah sampai ke atas, Naruto membuka pintu ruangan Hinata pelan-pelan. Dilihat Hinata berdiri terpaku di depan jendela, memandangi ke bawah di mana anak-anak bernyanyi dan menari di halaman RS.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekatinya, mengejutkannya dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh Hinata menegang akibat sentuhan orang dirindukannya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela melihat ke belakang. Mata peraknya melebar, kerinduan itu pecah seketika.

"Naruto…"

"Apa kabar, Hinata? Dan selamat ulang tahun, pasien kecilku." Seulas senyuman manis terbentuk di bibir Naruto. Tanpa mau melepas pelukan gadisnya, Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata yang tembem. "Merindukanku, sayang?"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Hinata tergagap, ingin sekali melepaskan air mata sempat tertahan di kelopak matanya yang indah. "Bu-bukannya kamu—"

"Mati?" Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, Hinata. Aku tidak meninggal. Aku hanya koma selama empat tahun terakhir ini. Sekarang aku bangun, kembali pulang. Kembali ke sisimu."

Dibalikkan tubuh Hinata, mendekapkan tubuh hangat Naruto ke pelukannya. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Tuhan telah mendengarkan doaku. Aku senang kamu pulang, dokterku."

"Aku pulang, Hinata." Dibenamkan kepala Hinata ke dadanya, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan di mana jantung berdetak sangat cepat. Hinata mengeluarkan perasaan haru itu, menangis di dada Naruto. Hinata tidak berhenti bersyukur atas apa dihadiahkan Tuhan kepadanya. Ini adalah hadiah terindah baginya.

Berkat lagu Februari di mana anak-anak menyanyikan lagu tersebut dikira Hinata lagu menyayat hati dan pembunuh untuknya. Namun, sebaliknya lagu itu mengundang kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan terindah yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

_Happy Birthday, Hinata!_

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata! Ini hadiah kedua buatmu di mana saya menulis di fanfiction ini. Maunya, sih ada hadiah untuk Naruto juga. Tapi, yaaah… begitulah. Terlalu sibuk banget dan belum ada inspirasi. Hehehe…

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 27 Desember 2013


End file.
